Warrior One-Shots
by CandyBunnies
Summary: Warrior One-Shots. A story about told and untold stories you think you know! Some will be ridiculous and about things that would never happen, but isn't that what Fanfiction is for? Stories about books in your own way. Untold and told stories, ledgends, and myths... On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Brackenkit

**AN: So Goldenmask, Duskwing, and I going to do 100 one-shots. They can be of any cat; you can submit any cats you want, and they can be of OCs. Read and Submit! They will be in cats POV (like Warriors: Go to School)**

* * *

**Brackenkit**

I mewl with terror as a smelly tom runs through the forest carrying Thornkit and I; he is not being careful with us. The warrior is carrying us by our scruffs, almost drawing blood. There is another warrior- a tom by the smell- with us, and the two of them are running through the forest quickly, faster than Frostfur ever carried us.

I can hear my littermate's cries. We are all really terrified, but I believe my sisters are more scared then my brother and I. Brightkit calls, "Brackenkit, are you really scared too? What about Thornkit? His he okay?"

Before I can reply, the warrior that is carrying my sisters shakes his head around violently and growls through their scruffs, "Shut your mouth kits! We don't want the frog-brains of ThunderClan to hear you!" The tom pulls my sisters closer to his legs, hitting them against his running legs Brightkit and Cinderkit whimper as they get hit by the legs over and over; Thornkit and I instinctively shrink down. The tom that is carrying us purrs with amusement.

The warriors carry us out of ThunderClan territory, and into another Clan's forest. I try to recall in my memory what this Clan was. The territory smells like the warriors carrying us, but I had never smelt the disgusting smell of the toms. The huge dark pelted warriors carry us into the Clan's camp, and it smells of death, or what I believe death smells like. I had smelled a cat that had died, but they had been covered in herbs that masked the scent.

My littermates and I are tossed into a deep dark hole somewhere located in the camp. I sniffed, and then rubbed against my siblings. The hole smells like it had been the home of a huge, scary, dirty, birthing animal. We all whimper in fear, and huddle as close together as we could get.

I stretch my ears to try to hear what the cats above us are saying. The smell of the cats suddenly dawns on me. These cats smell a little like Yellowfang, so they must be ShadowClan. That was the Clan Yellowfang came from, right? I didn't want to think about it too long. We didn't know when something would happen. I turn to my brother and sisters and whisper, "These warriors are from ShadowClan! We are in ShadowClan territory! Brightkit and Cinderkit's fur fluff out, and they both hiss in disgust, their nose wrinkling up.

"I can't believe those fox-hearted mouse-brained warriors! They are fox-dung warriors. The Warrior Code says that _warriors_ help kits in trouble. Not cause them trouble. I wouldn't even dare call these cats _warriors_," Thornkit mewed. He closes his mouth and cowers in fear. I turn around and stare in mock horror at what I see.

It was the tom that had taken Thornkit and I! He was brown, and he stunk like rabbit droppings. I glare at him as he growls, "Mouse-brain kits, how long will it take until a ThunderClan warrior notices you are missing? I killed their star-gazing frog-brained medicine cat. You're lucky you all haven't been killed yet!"

I close my eyes as the memory of him killing Spottedleaf tries to engulf me; I fight off the terror, and glare through my amber eyes as I hiss at him, "We aren't mouse-brains, and Spottedleaf wasn't a frog-brain!" I swipe my tongue over my muzzle at using the unfamiliar curse, "Spottedleaf was nicer than _you! _She wasn't a star-gazing frog-brained medicine cat!"

His amber gaze flashes, but I don't back down. It was going to be over soon, and not for us. I could smell Yellowfang! I continue, keeping him distracted from the scent, "If anyone is anything, it would be you. You are a StarClan forbidden warrior. StarClan would never accept you as a _warrior. _All they would do would call you a fox-hearted piece of dung." I stop after that, if I said any worse, Frostfur would have my tail.

I smirk as the tom tries to attack me, but the former ShadowClan medicine cat rushes past him and swipes at his face. She makes contact and dodges out of the way of his claws. She hisses, "Didn't think an old medicine cat like me could battle well. The lot of you in ShadowClan disgusts me!" She bites his scruff and pins him down. She sits on his back with her paws on either side of him, and leans down to his ear. She hisses in his torn ear, "I should've known Clawface, that you would follow your sorry excuse of a leader. What kind of cat would capture kits and throw them in an old badger set?"

She knocks the brown tom down, either unconscious or dead. I wasn't really sure, and I didn't really care either way. We turn around to see non-other than Brokenstar himself. He barges into the den, his raggedy fur bunching up in the tight enclosure. Yellowfang turns away from Clawface and swipes at Brokenstar with unsheathed claws. She makes contact with his already scarred face. Brokenstar glares at her, smirking with fury.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Yellowfang. Too bad I exiled you from ShadowClan territory after you killed Raggedstar," Brokenstar smirks, his amber eyes glinting in the poor lighting of the den.

Yellowfang's eyes grow dark and hard. She hisses through clenched teeth, "I. Did. Not. Kill. Raggedstar! You are a sorry excuse for a leader!" Her gray fur sways as she leaps at his exposed neck. Her jaws clamp around his neck, almost giving him the death blow. She growls, "Take. It. Back, Now!" She waits for his response, but gets none. Her teeth tighten around his neck. "Are you going to take it back?"

"No," he grunts out. We all cower in fear as Yellowfang yowls in fury, rage, and any other emotion she could put in it that wasn't a good one, but I can also make out… Sadness… Regret… I wasn't sure what it was. She flings Brokenstar against the wall of the den, and blood pools out from his neck. His eyes close; Yellowfang turns toward us.

Her eyes soften at the sight of us, but her fur is still fluffed out. "Let's go kits!" Yellowfang hurries us. She crouches down for Thornkit and me to climb on. We scoot on to her back hurriedly and cling on to her shaggy gray fur. She sets down moss and a leaf she had carried in, so Cinderkit and Brightkit could bundle in like a pile of herbs. She takes the bundle of my sisters in her mouth and walks out of the badger set. The cats of ShadowClan look on, but do nothing to stop her. Yellowfang trots out of the ShadowClan camp and into the pines.

She runs toward ThunderClan territory, and I can hear rustlings in the forest. We keep going, but Yellowfang comes to a stop as Firepaw and Graypaw jump out of a tree. Firepaw and Graypaw's fur fluffs out at the sight of Yellowfang. "What are you doing here traitor! Give us those kits back!" Firepaw's voice rings with authority. Yellowfang sets Brightkit and Cinderkit down, and we climb off her back.

Firepaw lunges at Yellowfang, but she just bats him away. She hisses at the ginger tom, "I didn't take them!" Firepaw stands up, and his green eyes are slits.

His tail thrashes behind him as he questions her, "If you didn't take them, who did? If you didn't kill Spottedleaf, who did?" I stare on at disbelief. How could they think that Yellowfang did all of this treacherous crimes! I feel my tail twitch. Graypaw just stared at us and then at Yellowfang.

Yellowfang replies calmly, "Clawface and Brokenstar stole the kits. Clawface killed Spottedleaf because she had tried to save the kits. The two of them had thrown the kits into the old badger set in ShadowClan's camp. Brokenstar is bad news. You know that! He sent me away; his medicine cat!"

I felt my sister squirm away from us, and her ginger patches rippled as she spoke up, "It's true! Clawface had taken us! Yellowfang went to ShadowClan territory to save us! Graypaw looked like he still didn't believe us. Firepaw looked more shocked, his eyes wide.

We all mewed our agreement. Yellowfang eyes glinted, and she looked like we were lifting a curse from her. She smiled at us, and mewed to Firepaw, "If we don't go back to camp, either ShadowClan will have us dead, or Frostfur will. You're choice."

Firepaw smirked at Yellowfang, but said nothing. He bent down and picked Cinderkit up. Graypaw picked me up. Yellowfang picked Thornkit and Brightkit up. They walked at first, but then they started trotting. The wind whipped past us, and the horrors we just faced left us.

As we get closer to camp, the wails and distress of our mother get louder. We burst into camp, and Firepaw sets down Cinderkit and answers, "We found them!" Frostfur runs over, and licks me and Cinderkit all over. She sees Yellowfang and starts hissing.

"Let go of my kits! You fox-hearted mouse-brained ShadowClan she-cat! You are a traitor! You killed Spottedleaf," Frostfur snarls. Yellowfang sets down my littermates. Frostfur lunges at Yellowfang, but Cinderkit and I get in the way!

"No mother! She didn't steal us, and she didn't kill Spottedleaf!" I yell. She stops in her tracks, her teeth still in a silent snarl. Her white fur is fluffed up, and her blue eyes are flashing.

Thornkit steps forward, "Clawface and Brokenstar stole us! Clawface killed Spottedleaf. She had tried to help us, but they had gotten away!" Thornkit takes a step toward Frostfur, "It's true Frostfur! I wouldn't lie to you. The others agree with me."

"But... I believe you kits. Oh Yellowfang, I'm sorry. I thought you were the one… Can you forgive me," Frostfur asked. She bowed her head to the former ShadowClan medicine cat.

Yellowfang purred, "It's already done, Frostfur. Now go take good care of your kits. They may have an over shock."

Firepaw suddenly spoke up, "We have no medicine cat now!" Bluestar walked over.

"Yellowfang," Bluestar called, "Would you like to be the new medicine cat of ThunderClan." My blueish gray leader's eyes glinted as she looked toward us.

"It would be my honor Bluestar," Yellowfang replied. I start the chant, and the rest of the Clan joins in. I notice Tigerclaw glare his eyes at the new medicine cat, but I shrug it off.

"Yah Yellowfang!" I call. Frostfur nudges us into the nursery. I lie in the moss, and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? You could reply and give me ideas! Thanks! Oh, Goldenmask will be writing the next chapter. Hopefully, I may actually. So send in your requests!**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


	2. Longtail

**AN:Brambleheart here! No one but me has written a chapter for this... :-( They are lazy fur-balls. Very lazy. Duskwing got like 200 words then quit, and didn't write. Goldenmask didn't even write one word! So pooey on them, but here is your chapter...**

* * *

**Longtail**

I'm sitting eating prey _I _got on my first hunting patrol _I _led; Bluestar trusted me enough to lead a patrol of warriors to hunt. Thinking it was great to be a warrior and not an apprentice, I notice Whitestorm and Lionheart come into camp followed by a ginger tom. I look at him through narrow eyes, and realize that he is still a kit. The ginger kit looked around camp and observed everything. Whitestorm then leaned down and talked to the kitten. I flicked my ears in their, but couldn't hear anything.

Everyone turned their head toward the cat; he looked like he was uncomfortable. Lionheart flicked his tail toward the nursery. The ginger tom turned his head to look at the nursery, and a queen came out. She licked another queen on the ears and walked away. The tom looked on wide eyed.

Bluestar walked over from her den, she purred to Lionheart and Whitestorm, "He came." She flicked her head to the cat.

Whitestorm replied, "Lionheart was convinced he would not." Whitestorm blinked, and I turned to look at my friends. They were glaring at the new cat.

I turned my head back, and saw Bluestar's tail twitch, "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked. I ignored them, not wanting to intrude anymore. If I knew Bluestar, she would be having a Clan meeting soon. I was right!

ThunderClan's bluish-gray leader jumped up onto Highrock, and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." I picked myself up and trotted closer to the boulder. The newcomer stayed put, with Lionheart and Whitestorm flanking him. I looked up expectantly at Bluestar after I had found a good spot to sit.

Bluestar spoke after my Clanmates settled down, "ThunderClan needs more warriors." She paused, choosing her words carefully, "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior…" I muttered along with the other cats until Bluestar yowled.

"I found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan," she began.

I stand up and glare at our leader, "_Lucky_ to become an apprentice." The cat looked at me, and I got a good look at him. He had a Twoleg collar on! He was a kittypet!

Bluestar ignores me and continues, "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

The kit looked at Lionheart, then back toward my Clanmates. He looked like he was nervous. I could smell his fear-scent; the smell was very strong. Then a bunch of caterwauling rose into the crowd. Some of the calls included, "Where does he come from? Which Clan does he belong to? What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"

I stand up and yowl, louder than everyone else, "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" I smirk, "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed." I look up, and see Lionheart bend down and whispers to the kitten, probably that we can smell him and my name.

I continue to taunt the kittypet, "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." I purr in my head as the other cats howl their agreement. I had them now!

My tabby pelt ripples as I go on, knowing I have the Clan's support, "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if you Twoleg stench doesn't!" Lionheart hissed something into the tom's ear. The ginger kittypet lifts his head, looking around the cats. His eyes stop and rest on me.

He flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes, and hissed as he leaped through the air toward me. I dodge out of the way, but he was quick. I wasn't expecting the kittypet to fight, so it caused me to stagger sideways and loose my footing on the hard packed ground. The kittypet digs his claws into my side and sank his teeth in my shoulder.

I yowl in pain, and try to flip him over. In my feeble attempts, I knock us over, and we tumble around the clearing. The other cats dodged out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fluff as we rolled around. I claw my attacker, my warrior training giving me the advantage of fighting, but he had the advantage of surprise.

My jaws grip the collar around the kittypet's neck, and I tug hard. The kittypet writhed and twisted around, but he only made me pull harder. He was gulping in air, and he pulled the opposite way I was. He tugged hard, and then the collar snapped! I rolled away, tumbling over and over. I get back up quick, in case he was going to attack me again, but he just scrambled to his paws and looked at me.

I ended up about three tail lengths away from him, crouching. The collar was still in my mouth, mangled and broken. Bluestar leaped down from Highrock and silenced the roaring crowd. I gasped for breath, still glaring at the kittypet.

Then I noticed, my left ear was torn! Blood dripped down my shoulders, and stained the ground red. I ignore the fiery pain and glare at the kittypet who did this to me. I lost to a _kittypet_! Bluestar walked forward to me, and took the Twoleg collar away.

I looked at her as she places it on the ground and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval-this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." The kittypet looked up at Bluestar. He stood up and stepped forward into sunshine, welcoming the warmth. I glare at him as the pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making him look like a hero. He held his head proudly and looked at all the cats, challenging them to make a remark. I huff but say nothing.

Bluestar approached the tom and placed the collar on the ground. She touched his ear gently with her nose and mewed, "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight." I'm in good position to see her eyes, and they flash as if the words she just mewed held more meaning for her than anyone else. She turned to us, "From this day on forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." She stepped back, and waited for him to make a move. I sigh as he turns and kicks dirt over the collar.

I growl and limp out of the clearing, toward a fern-shaded corner. I walk into Spottedleaf's den, and wait to be checked on. The blood and pain of my cuts now getting in the way of my thinking and bothering me. Spottedleaf sighs as she smells my wounds.

"What?" I growl, being impatient with her.

Spottedleaf murmurs, "You will see. Firepaw won't be so bad. Better to wait and let StarClan deal with things than doing them yourself when the time is wrong."

I ignore her, and she dresses my wounds. I limp out of the den, and see Ravenpaw in front of the cats on Highrock, panting heavily. "Redtail is dead!" He calls out.

I turn and glare from the shadows at _Firepaw. _ThunderClan had not lost a battle since Bluestar had become leader, then this kittypet joins the Clan. I hiss through my breath, "Firepaw, your arrival has cursed ThunderClan. One day, all the bad you will cause ThunderClan will come crashing down on you. Once a kittypet always a kittypet... You have cursed ThunderClan with your arrival..."

* * *

**AN: So how did you like? You could reply by typing something in the box you see below the story and then post it... I figured that people would like to read this from Longtail's POV. It shows his feelings toward Rusty (Firepaw) at the beginning. **

**Have any ideas or comments? Review or PM what you want to read! **

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	3. Wolffur

**AN: This chapter is for: Wolf that howls at eclipse! Hope you enjoy this! Oh, and by the way this is Brambleheart. Goldenmask was fired (well she quit basically...) and Duskwing is just plain lazy.**

* * *

**Wolffur**

I welcome the warmth of the sun on my pelt. It felt good in the New-leaf air. I _purr _as the kits run by me chasing a flower petal, but my amusement is cut short. My sky blue eyes rest on a single kit; the one that is all alone.

She has gray fur and a long furry tail that shines in the sunlight. She has one thing that makes her different from her denmates... A twisted fore-paw. Her blue eyes meet my pair, and she smiles at me.

The gray kit limps over to me. My sister, Snowblaze, smiles to the little kit. The kit's name is one of the Clans. Lightningkit. Her nose wrinkles as she sniffs a flower next to me. It was the camps supply of catmint, very rare. Lightningkit asks, "Will you tell me the story of the night that changed your life?"

My blue eyes cloud up as I stare at the young kit. She reminded me so much of my lover... His fur was similar, his eyes were identical. He had been blind, so he could never be a warrior... Snowblaze sensed I was having trouble... She was there when I told him the news. "Wolffur would love to tell you that story," my sister meowed, her elderly voice rasping in her throat.

The other kits look toward the elders den, hoping I was going to tell the story. It was known throughout the Clan that I told the best stories in the Clan. Every cat would come to listen to one of my stories at anytime they weren't busy. I had never told the story of the night my life changed. It was a sad tale... The other kits come over and sit next to Lightningkit. Her sister and brother, Mistykit and Skykit, sit next to her giving her a barrier between her and the other kits.

I choke back the tightness in my throat, as I stare at the kit that reminded of _the_ cat in _my life._ Snowblaze rests her tail on my flank for comfort as I began my story. The memory flashes in my mind, and I start whimpering. Snowblaze meows, "She can't tell you the story now. She will tell you tomorrow. The memory pains her." The kits sigh, but don't complain. They knew it was serious. "Go get some rest, this New-leaf air is still a little chilly. You can still catch kittencough. Now go back to Cloverfur."

The kits scamper off, my vision still clouded. As I regain some of my strength, I can still see that Lightningkit is still with me. She mews, "Can I please sleep in your den with you tonight? I want to make sure you are okay..." she breaks off as Cloverfur walks over.

"What is this? You staying with Wolffur? I'm sure that she would not want a bundle of fur in her nest with her," the queen meows. Her voice is gentle, but I can tell my daughter is trying to keep calm.

I raise my head and look into her blueish green eyes, "Lightningkit can stay for tonight if she wishes. I wouldn't mind the company. Now go along Cloverfur, you have other kits that need you."

"Whatever you say mother." My daughter stalks off to the nursery, her silky gray fur ripples. I pad into my den, and Lightningkit and Snowblaze follows. Fallwhisker is snoring in his nest.

When we get into the den, Snowblaze lays into her nest. I crawl into mine; Lightningkit hesitates. She wasn't sure what she was suppose to do. I wink at her, and purrs, "You can come into my nest. I have plently of room."

Lightningkit smiles and limps into the nest. Her purr shakes her whole body, "Goodnight Snowblaze. Goodnight Wolffur. Goodnight Fallwhisker." She snuggles deep into my fur, and she sighs, contended. I realize that this was probably the first time she had a goodnight sleep in the few moons of her life.

**: - D**

I purr in the Leaf-bare sunlight. My sister is sitting next to me, and she mews, "Can you believe it has been four moons since we became warriors, and only Leaf-bares have passed since the Great Battle?" I smile as I realize the Clans were thriving, prey was swimming and running, herbs everywhere and all the plants were in bloom.

"Nope, I can't believe it at all. To think I was going to miss all of this beauty when I was going to be a medicine cat. I'm glad I decided to change my mind on being a warrior instead. You know what I mean, Snowblaze?" I reply to my snow-white sister. She shakes her head. Mistystar had been sick with greencough, but it wasn't serious. Blackstar had passed to join StarClan, so Rowanstar was now the leader of ShadowClan. The four leaders of the Clans were: Mistystar of RiverClan, Bramblestar for ThunderClan, Rowanstar of ShadowClan, and Onestar for WindClan. _I never met Blackstar. That is really sad._

Snowblaze replies, "How were the medicine cats last time you talked to them?" I think about all the medicine cats... I had been talking to Willowshine, but I haven't talked to the others in a few moons.

"Well, you know that Mothwing is in the elders den now, so Willowshine is the sole medicine cat now. Littlecloud joined ShadowClan, but he trained an apprentice, Mistpelt. Kestrelflight didn't have an apprentice last time I checked, so he is the only medicine cat for WindClan. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Jayfeather..." I stumbled over the last four words. "Jayfeather, had an apprentice by the name of Poisonpaw."

Snowblaze smiled, "That is good." My brother Fallwhisker walked over and sat next to us, along with Falconclaw and Bluestream, my parents. "Hey Fallwhisker, Falconclaw, Bluestream. Is Brackenwhisker doing well?" I purr with amusement, until Bluestream glares at me. My sister had a crush on my old mentor, even though he was so much older than us.

I turn my head toward the medicine cat den, hoping Willowshine would come out to share a trout. Fallwhisker winks at a she-cat across the camp, and I can hear him getting cuffed over the head by Bluestream. I purr silently in my head when I see a gray tabby pelt in the reeds and a pair of green eyes flash. My friend and former mentor streaks out of the reeds toward me.

She stops, and she mews, "Come on, I need to tell you something!" I blink at her, but follow her into her den. She stops and turns toward me. Her eyes are bright with excitment as she asks, "Who is the lucky tom?"

I cock my head to the side and wonder out loud, "What do you mean? Lucky tom?" I scratch my head with my paw. My blue eyes look at the ground as I think on what she means.

I don't have much time to think. Willowshine laughs, "Really? You are expecting kits Wolffur..." My eyes grow wide. This couldn't be happening! My friends voice grows serious, "I know who the tom is Wolffur. I saw you with him. Something has to be done about this. You cannot have forbidden kits. This won't work out in the end Wolffur. You have heard what happened to Silverstream. She died giving birth. This won't work at all."

I sink to the ground in defeat and terror. What was I going to do? Tonight was a gathering, so I could tell him to meet me at the island tomorrow. It would work out. I would make sure it worked. "I'll tell him to meet me tomorrow. We will work it out. I promise. I won't let you down Willowshine never."

Willowshine nods, "I know Wolffur, I know Wolffur." I walk out of her den, my tail limp.

**: - D**

My paws are set on a path I knew well. It doesn't take me long to get to the island and to our meeting spot. The moons is still bright, so we had a long time before dawn. I rest my head on my paws, breathing in the catmint a few fox-lengths away.

I'm startled from my thoughts when I hear a smooth voice, "Beautiful sight." I turn my head to see a gray tom sitting a tail length away.

"Ya, the sight is beautiful. The moon looks great also," I reply back. _How would he know what it looks like? He's blind! _I try to keep myself from rushing up to the tom and losing myself in his silky fur. It wasn't like a RiverClan cats fur, probably because he was ThunderClan.

He takes a step toward me, his blind blue eyes meet my sky blue ones. He can't see me, but I squirm away from him. I was feeling bad, this was _not_ suppose to be happening. "What did you wnat to tell me?"

"I... I w-w-ww-ww wanted to t-t-t-t-t-tell you that I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I we are expecting..." I stutter over my words. He takes a step back, his blue eyes flashing.

His eyes uncloud for a second, and I swear by StarClan he could see me. "No... How could this be?" I take a step back, worried about what he was saying. "I don't mean it like that Wolffur. I just can't believe that you are, we are, expecting kits. This is so wrong, but it feels so right!"

I can't control myself anymore. I rush toward him, and breath in his warm, herb-scented pelt. He was normally so stubborn, hard-headed, but when he was with me... He was a different cat. I know he was a reincarnation, but that didn't mean anything to me. Sure, he was the medicine cat for ThunderClan, but he trained an apprentice already. He would be fine. It would be fine. Our kits would be fine, right?

"Jayfeather... What are we going to do? We need to do something! I can't be seperated from you any longer," I wail into his fur. He wraps his tail around me.

"I know you probably won't want to go with this plan Wollfur, but it will be our only way..." he pauses. "We need to leave. I know of a place that is completly empty. We can build a knew Clan. We wouldn't be considered part of the Clans anymore, but we have to do it. You can't join ThunderClan, and we already know what happened to Leafpool."

My mind whirls, thinking about his mother. She had been killed in battle against WindClan. That was the worse battle since the Great Battle. "I know. I'll do it Jayfeather. As long as I'm with you, we will be able to do it..." I think for a moment. "My sister would join us. My father and mother too. You can still be a medicine cat..." His fur bristles at the last comment. "Until you train a new apprentice is the new Clan. I heard that Poisonpaw finished his training. Now he is Poisonberry, right?" He nods his head. "This will work. My sister has a mate, well soon to be mate. They haven't announced it yet, but I know they will... Soon. He will definetly come if I beg him too. He was my old mentor, you know, Brackenwhisker."

Jayfeather purrs, as I continue, "My brother has a crush on a she-cat named Leopardheart. She is one of my friends, and she has a crush on Fallwhisker too. It would work out. My father could become leader... If StarClan would accept him that is."

"I'm sure they would. Now, go tell your Clanmates that you are leaving. Don't tell them about me though. It would make it worse. If your family members want to come, they can. Lionblaze and Cinderheart would come too. Cinderheart is expecting her first litter. She begged Lionblaze for them. It will help the new Clan a lot. Now go my love," Jayfeather sighs.

I shove my tail in his mouth, "No. Stay here for tonight please. I don't want to loose this feeling right now." He purrs, and I take my tail out of his mouth.

We make a nest, and curl into it together. Drowsily Jayfeather points his tail to my belly and slurs, "Our kits are going to be beautiful." I purr and fall asleep to his tongue rasping over my fluffed fur.

**: - D**

I wake up in the morning to Lightningkit shaking me with her paw. I smile as I see my lover's eyes in hers. He died as he lived, making CloudClan as great as it can be. I tell Lightningkit, "I will tell you the story now. Go outside, and get your littermates. Get Goldenmask's and Oakblaze's kits too. Announce to the Clan about the story. I would like them all to hear it."

Lightningkit looks like she is about to faint, so I purr, "I will tell the Clan. Just go tell the kits and queens." She nods and hobbles out of the den toward the nursery. I smile and shake Snowblaze and Fallwhisker up. "I'm going to tell the story."

They nod, and my sister, brother, and I all walk out of the den together. For the first time in moons, we look like warriors emerging from their den after their vigil when they were knew warriors... I knew that this was a new beginning for the Clan.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hoped you loved it Wolf! Any suggestings? Ideas, anything? Reply to the story or PM me. Thanks again!**

**~~Brambleheart~~**  
**~CandyBunnies~**


	4. Swiftpaw

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating forever. Here is the next installment! This is one of my own wants, but the next will be Oakheart's POV.**

* * *

**Swiftpaw**

"Wake up, Brightpaw!" I half hiss half whisper to the ginger patched apprentice. She lifts her head out of the nest slowly. Her eyes are clouded with sleep as she wakes up, but they start sparkling when she sees me. "We have to set off before the dawn patrol!" I move away, careful of tails, so she can get out of her nest. We move quietly out of the apprentice den, and out of the clearing of camp. "I know a spot behind the elder's den we can get out from," I whisper. She follows me, and we sneak out of camp through the ferns.

As we get in the forest, we pick our speed up. I'm racing past the trees, and Brightpaw is keeping pace with me. I turn my head to watch her. Her legs stretching, her muscles. I can feel my heart start beating faster. _Brightpaw is gorgeous. Beautiful. I hope I'm not putting her in danger! This is suppose to happen! It isn't fair that Cloudpaw got to be Cloudtail when he was born a kittypet! _She let's out a purr, and I realize she twined her tail with mine, still running the same pace I am. I purr, _Now I really hope she isn't going to get hurt!_

We make it to Snakerocks before the sun shows up. Brightpaw looks at me, "I'm not sure this is a good idea." I look at her and realize she is shaking. I rub my cheek against her's, showing her it will be okay. The white she-cat purred, closing her eyes.

Brightpaw and I inch forward slowly toward the mouth of Snakerocks. Before I know what is happening, a dog looms over us. I slash my claws across the muzzle, feeling it recoil in disgust. I sneer at it, "It's Brightpaw and me, and there is only one of you! We can fight you!" My fur fluffs out, and I look three times as big as I really am. Brightpaw is at my side as we fight the dog, but then a bunch of dogs fly out of Snakerocks. It was terrible! I fight with all I can, trying to keep an eye on Brightpaw. Blood is everywhere, and I can't do anything but fight.

Three dogs loom over me, all lunging at me. I turn to run, but a black-and-white dog catches up with me. He yanks me by my leg, and I can hear all the dogs yowling, "Pack! Pack! Kill! Kill!" Then it dawns on me that they wanted to kill us!

I yell out to Brightpaw, praying to StarClan she hears me, "Run away, Brightpaw! Run!" I try to scramble up the nearest tree, but the first dog lunges and grabs me. I slash out with my claws, getting contact with his eye. He yelps in pain, but does not turn to run. The dog grabs me by the throat, nearly crushing me, he shakes me around. Then, he tosses me, and I hit a tree. With a thud, my body lands on the ground. I'm in so much pain I can't move. Scarlet red blood is dripping down into my eyes, and I can taste it in my mouth.

I'm nearly unconscious when the dog comes and claws at my stomach. With my last breath I utter, "I love you Brightpaw. Stay alive." I can feel myself grow unconscious.

: - D

I life my head up to see three cats surround me. "Where am I?" I ask. I look at the other cats, the first was a big golden cat with fluffy neck fur. The next was a small white kit, and the last was a black and golden kit.

"You are in StarClan," the golden cat mewed. The cat was Lionheart! The white kit was Snowkit; the black and golden kit was my sister, Maplekit! She had died when ShadowClan came into the camp.

My eyes turn to my body. My fur wasn't bloody, no scratches, and it was perfect. "Does... Does that mean I died? Where is Brightpaw?" I start panicking. My breathing goes faster, and I start looking all around.

Maplekit pushed her muzzle into my fur, "Come and see." I stare at my sister, and follow her steady path. We get to a waterhole, and I look in it. My body is on the ground, and Brightpaw is next to it. She is bleeding out of many scratches, and her eye is missing!

I feel tears swell up in my eyes, and my words come out in choked sobs, "It's all my fault!"

Snowkit mewed, "It's not your fault. She chose to go to Snakerocks with you. You didn't influence her decision. She loved you. Now, she must move on." I turn away from the tom. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's all of my fault. If we just waited until Bluestar wasn't crazy, then I would be alive and Brightpaw wouldn't be suffering," I continue. "I will never forgive myself for doing that to Brightpaw."

A vision pops into my head, and it's of Brightpaw..

_"Why won't they look at me? They all flinch, and the kits shriek when they see me!" I mew. I look around with my good eye, I only have my family and a few friends! _

_"Don't say that Brightheart! Bluestar is crazy, you will never be Lostface to me! Only Brightheart. For your beauty and your kind heart. They are all fox-hearts! If StarClan really loved you they wouldn't of done this to you!" Cloudtail mews._

_I curl into Cloudtail's fur, "Please don't talk about StarClan that way!" Cloudtail nods his head._

We move into the future...

_Firestar! Please change Lostface's name! It doesn't suit her! Cloudtail asks._

_The ginger tom nods his head, "Yes, I don't think so either. I'll ask the elders for the name changing ceremony."_

_"Thank you Firestar! I won't forget this!" I mew. The ginger leader dips his head and pads off._

"I'm so glad for Firestar." He helped my one love. I blink as another vision clogs my brain...

_"Help! I'm kitting!" I mew. _

_Cloudtail bounds into the nursery with Cinderpelt, "It'll be fine, Brightheart! Just breath," My sister orders. I breath heavily, and shrieked as a kit plops onto the nest. I turn to lick it, and see it has white fur. "Whitekit," I mew. Cloudtail licks my head, and purrs._

"She is going to have kits!" I want to jump for joy, but I'm so tired from the last vision. I turn to Snowkit and Maplekit, but I don't see them, I see a ginger apprentice with a light brown tabby.

_"It's fine, Brightheart. We will make the journey. Brambleclaw and I did! Whitepaw will be okay too! We will do this together," Squirrelpaw mews. _

_Leafpaw nods her head, helping her sister. "Don't worry. This is what we are suppose to do." I nod to them, and feel the warmth of Cloudtail's tail on my spine. _

"The Clan's are going to have to move?" I want to yelp and deny it, but I don't.

_"I'm finally a mentor at last, and he just says he want to be a medicine cat? Fine," I mew to Cloudtail. It hurt, but I knew it was going to happen. StarClan didn't want me to be a mentor. _

_"I'm sure Jaypaw didn't mean it like that! He said he talked to StarClan! Well, then again," Cloudtail mews._

"How could Jaypaw do that? I wonder. This was what was expected?" I ask Lionheart.

_I look down at the two bundles of fur. "They are beautiful Whitewing. What did you name them?"_

_Whitewing stares at me, "Dovekit and Ivykit."_

_"They are beautiful Whitewing! They will make excellent warriors!" I purr to my daughter._

"So Whitewing is going to have daughters! That's great!' How much more is there?" I mew to Maplekit.

_"Sol's back! He can't be," I exclaim._

_"Well he is. This is terrible! But, he saved Cherrypaw and Molepaw!" some cat mewed. _

Sol? Who is Sol? I wonder. Maybe, but these are getting weird.

_"Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing all have powers!" I mew to Cloudtail._

_"Well, it will help for this so called battle coming!" he replies. I snort, and go talk to the three._

"Powers? Wow, cats can have powers?" I mew out loud.

_"Three healthy kits," Jayfeather mews. _

_I purr, "Snowkit, Dewkit, and Amberkit. It's sad that I had them before the battle. But, things will get better!"_

She has more kits! That's great! A long life Brightheart!

_"Snowstorm! Snowstorm! Dewfur! Dewfur! Amberclaw! Amberclaw!" I cheer. "Poor, Bramblepaw, Duskpaw, Goldenpaw, Cinderpaw, Firepaw, and Poisonpaw. They were close friends with the new warriors!" I mew to Cloudtail._

_"Yes, I feel bad for their parents," he mews back. Bramblestar walks over, stiff-legged._

"Who are all of those apprentices?" I ask Maplekit. She shakes her head, and waits.

_Snowstorm runs up to me, "No, you can't die Brightheart! You still have a long time as an elder!"_

_Poisonberry walks up, "Snowstorm, StarClan is calling her. She wants to be with Cloudtail."_

_I run my tail around my son's neck, "I'll be waiting for you. You still have a long life. Amberstar will protect you. I have to meet your brother and older sister. They need me too."_

_Snowstorm lets out a sob, Amberstar walks up, "I'll miss you mother." She presses her muzzle in my fur, and I lick their fur for the last time before I close my eyes. I inhale my last breath, praying to StarClan to forgive me for going out with Swiftpaw to the dogs._

I choke out a cry as the vision fades. Snowkit leans into me, "See, she still has a long life to go through. She loved you, but she loves Cloudtail too. She will have a happy life, as soon as she gets over the fact that she was scarred by the dogs."

"I, I don't know what to say," I mew quietly. "Thank you, for showing me all of that."

Maplekit smiles at me, "It's nice to see you again brother." I rush at her and lick her all over. _StarClan isn't so bad!_

* * *

**AN: I am soooooo sorry for not updating in forever. I had a bunch of things to do. I hope you can understand. I almost started crying writing this one. Or typing, but I think you get the point. You can still request for a POV. I am doing OC's...**

**Disclaimer: CandyBunnies does not own warriors! If we did, Oakheart would have been made deputy, and Crookedstar would never had broken his jaw or been influenced by Mapleshade.**

**Until next time, Eat, Play, and Have a great summer is you live in the northern hemisphere! :D**

**~~Brambleheart~~  
~CandyBunnies~**


End file.
